Danza de dragones
A Dance with Dragons es la quinta de la serie de siete novelas previstas en la serie de fantasía épica Canción de hielo y fuego del autor estadounidense George R. R. Martin. A pesar de su publicación estaba prevista para finales de 2006, a finales de 2008 aún no se ha completado.Nota en el blog del autor Su blog informa periódicamente de los avances en su trabajo, incluyendo A Dance of Dragons. El título del libro procede de la "Danza de Dragones", una guerra civil que sucedió en Poniente unos 170 años antes del inicio de la acción. Los contendientes fueron el rey Aegon II y su hermana Rhaenyra, y la guerra se llamó así porque ambos bandos enarbolaban el estandarte de la Casa Real, un dragón tricéfalo en gules sobre campo negro. Esto ha conducido a muchas especulaciones sobre si la novela finalmente incluye la largamente esperada invasión de Poniente por el ejército de Daenerys Targaryen, última descendiente de ésta familia que fue desposeída del trono unos quince años antes del primer libro de la saga. Sin embargo, en ComiCon 2006, George R. R. Martin dijo que el título no tiene que referirse a eso necesariamente.Westeros.org (fansite) A Dance with Dragons era al principio el título de la segunda novela de la serie, cuando Martin pensaba realizar una trilogía. Algunas ediciones antiguas de Juego de Tronos muestran a A Dance of Dragons como el segundo volumen de la serie. También fue el título original planeado para la cuarta novela. La antología Legends, que presenta la novela corta "El caballero errante" del mismo universo, la lista como tercera parte de la serie. Resumen del argumento A Dance with Dragons sigue donde se quedó Tormenta de Espadas con sucesos simultáneos a Festín de Cuervos. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes parece que decae. En el Norte, el Rey Stannis Baratheon se ha instalado en el Muro y ha jurado ganarse la lealtad de los norteños para continuar su lucha para reclamar el Trono de Hierro, aunque esto se complica porque la mayoría de la costa oeste está ocupada por los Hijos del Hierro. En el propio Muro Jon Nieve ha sido elegido 998 Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, pero tiene enemigos tanto en la Guardia como más allá del Muro. Tyrion Lannister ha sido llevado en barco al otro lado del Mar Angosto a la Ciudad Libre de Pentos, pero su destino final es desconocido incluso para él. En el lejano este, Daenerys Targaryen ha conquistado la ciudad de Meereen, pero ha decidido quedarse y gobernarla, perfeccionando sus habilidades como dirigente que serán necesarias cuando viaje a Poniente. Pero la existencia de Daenerys ya es conocida por muchos en Poniente y desde las islas del Hierro y Dorne, desde Antigua y las Ciudades Libres se mandan emisarios para encontrarla y usar su causa para sus propios beneficios. Se han publicado algunos extractos de capítulos sueltos en la web de George R. R. Martin: *Jon Nieve *Tyrion Personajes La historia se cuenta a través de los ojos de 10 personajes principales y al igual que los libros anteriores, un prólogo por un personaje secundario. *Prologo: Varamyr Seispieles, un pequeño cambiapieles que controla tres lobos, un oso de las nieves y un gatosombra. Tras la muerte de Orell, Varamyr tomó el control de su águila y la usó para explorar durante la batalla en el Castillo Negro. Melisandre mató el águila mientras Varamyr la ocupaba, haciendo que se volviera loco. *Jon Nieve, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. *Tyrion Lannister, un fugitivo buscado por parricidio y regicidio. *Lord Davos Seaworth, Mano del Rey Stannis Baratheon. *Daenerys Targaryen, única heredera de la dinastía Targaryen que gobernó en Poniente durante 300 años hasta su deposición 15 años antes de la primera novela. Llamada Nacida de la Tormenta, la Que No Arde, Madre de Dragones y autoproclamada Reina de Poniente, ahora gobernando la ciudad de Meereen. *Bran Stark, heredero legítimo después de Robb Stark, escondido después de utilizar un viejo poder más allá del muro y dado por muerto por su propia familia. *Arya Stark, escondida en la Ciudad Libre de Braavos, donde también es llamada la 'Gata de los Canales', acólita en la Casa del Blanco y Negro (donde se entrenan los Hombres sin Rostro) y dada por muerta en Poniente. *Asha Greyjoy, la sobrina del rey Euron Greyjoy de las Islas de Hierro. *Quentyn Martell, el hijo mayor del príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne, viajando al este en una misión para su padre. *Se lleva diciendo que un viejo POV volverá.Anuncio de la web oficial del autor Se ha confirmado que será Theon Greyjoy, sobrino del rey Euron y actualmente prisionero de los Bolton en Fuerte Terror. *Asimismo, Martin confirmó la inclusión de otro personaje POV, que está en la Serie de Miniaturas Dark Swords y que nunca había sido POV. Estas pistas reducen las posibilidades a Melisandre, Loras Tyrell y Sandor Clegane. Sin embargo, Martin rechazó que la trama se vaya a ver a través de los ojos de Sandor Clegane, lo que limitó las posibilidades a Melisandre y Loras Tyrell. Por último, en su reciente visita a Sevilla, Martin fue preguntado sobre si habría POV Tyrell y dijo que no, por lo que será la Mujer Roja la que finalmente narre parte de la historia. En Córdoba, preguntado ya directamente sobre Melisandre, confirmó esa información. División en la publicación Cuando se publicó la cuarta novela de la serie, Festín de Cuervos, desaparecieron muchos de sus personajes clave. Esta fue la razón por la que el libro había tardado tanto en publicarse como un volumen. En vez de dividirlo simplemente en dos mitades y publicarlo como 'Parte 1' y 'Parte 2', Martin decidó dividir el libro por personaje y ubicación. Esta decisión estuvo aparentemente inspirada por una conversación con el amigo de Martin y antiguo escritor Daniel Abraham. Así, los personajes del Sur de los Siete Reinos y en las nuevas ubicaciones de las Islas de Hierro y Dorne apareció en Festín de Cuervos. Los personajes del Norte y a través del mar fueron mantenidos para A Dance with Dragons. Arya Stark y Asha Greyjoy aparecerán en ambos volúmenes. Aproximadamente un tercio de lo publicado en A Dance with Dragons consistirá en material que había sido escrito para el pre-dividido Festín de Cuervos, aunque gran parte de esto ha sido reescrito por Martin.Fantasy Hotlist Martin también ha prometido intentar e incluir algunos capítulos de enlace al final de la novela para revelar que ocurrió a algunos de los personajes de la novela después del final del cliffhanger de Festín de Cuervos, como a Brienne de Tarth, Jaime y Cersei Lannister. Referencias Enlaces externos * GeorgeRRMartin.com - página oficial del autor. * The Citadel en www.westeros.org - un extenso archivo de la serie que incluye detalladas notas temáticas, lineas de tiempo, arte y heráldica y correspondencia del autor. * Tower of the Hand - Un completo tratado sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego con resúmenes de los capítulos y páginas individuales para cada personaje, lugar, suceso histórico, casa noble, etc a lo largo de toda la serie y con enlaces. * Tablero de mensaje - Discusión teórica muy extensa sobre los libros actuales y futuros. * A Wiki of Ice And Fire Wiki dedicated to A Song of Ice and Fire * Asshai página dedicada a la saga de Canción de hielo y fuego (en español). Categoría:Novelas de George R.R. Martin Categoría:Libros de Canción de hielo y fuego en:A Dance with Dragons